Demon Physiology
Power to use the abilities of demons. Variation of Mythic Physiology. Opposite of Angelic Physiology. Also Called *Demon Mimicry/Physiology *Devil Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into an demon, an evil spirit, fallen angel or Satanic divinity. Most commonly user retains their general form but with some additions; horns, claws, fangs and tail are common, as are wings, more fit (muscular and/or larger) body and color change (red, blue or black dominate) but there are several kinds of demons who are far less humanoid, varying from strange, surreal or even absolutely horrific. For practical reasons demons can be divided into three groups defined by what they are formed from: Physical Demons aren't necessarily solid matter, but they are material/energy beings with relatively defined/stable form and often at least somewhat human-like mind. Most users that aren't originally of demonic stock have this variation. Note that demons of this group aren't necessarily any weaker than those of the other groups, they are simply more "solid" in mind and body. Spiritual Demons are completely spiritual beings, and thus far less bound to the laws of physics or single form. Many of them think in ways that are only tangentially relatable to humans, and their forms are both transient and often downright surreal. Ethereal Demons are often both the most powerful and ancient demons, in some ways closer to sentient concepts than anything else. As such, relating to them in any way is likely impossible. Applications Physical Demons *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability **Enhanced Strength *Weapon Manifestation *Wing Manifestation/Elemental Wings Manifestation Spiritual Demons *Cosmic Awareness *Empathy *Energy Manipulation **Absorption **Barriers **Blasts **Constructs *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition *Invulnerability *Malleable Anatomy/Shapeshifting *Spirit Physiology **Flight **Illusion Manipulation **Intangibility **Possession **Telekinesis **Teleportation Ethereal Demons *Ethereal Physiology **Elemental Manipulation ***Fire Manipulation **Energy Manipulation **Immortality **Intangibility **Invulnerability **Life-Force Generation **Life-Force Manipulation **Magic **Mana Manipulation **Non-Corporeal Form **Possession **Telekinesis **Teleportation *Extrasensory Perception *Omnifarious *Quintessence Force *Resurrection *Supernatural Condition Common Powers Following powers are among the most common ones demons may have: *Chaos Manipulation *Curse Inducement *Dark Element Manipulation **Black Lightning Manipulation **Black Earth Manipulation **Dark Water Manipulation **Dark Wind Manipulation **Hell-Fire Manipulation *Darkness Manipulation *Death Inducement *Decelerated Aging or Semi-Immortality *Dream Manipulation *Elemental Manipulation **Fire Manipulation **Electricity Manipulation **Ice Manipulation *Elemental Mimicry/Energy Physiology *Fear Inducement *Hatred Empowerment *Mediumship *Mental Manipulation *Natural Weaponry **Claw Retraction **Enhanced Bite **Horn Protrusion **Needle Projection **Prehensile Tail **Stinger Protrusion **Tentacle Extension *Necromancy *Nothingness Manipulation *Pain Inducement *Poison Generation *Possession *Rage Manipulation *Reactive Adaptation *Sin Embodiment *Soul Absorption *Vice Inducement *Weapon Manipulation Variations *Ala Physiology *Archdemon Physiology *Asura Physiology *Cambion Physiology *Imp Physiology *Incubus Physiology *Rakshasa Physiology *Succubus Physiology *Transcendent Demon Physiology Many Demons have different interests and/or they are Created for different purposes, so many have additional abilities, like Demons of Plagues, Wrath or other Seven Sins just to name few. For more examples, see The Lesser Key of Solomon. Associations *Ascended Physiology *Contract Bestowal *Demon Creation *Demonic Arm *Demonic Empowerment *Demonic Force Manipulation Limitations *Some might have an unstable personally, even mistaken for Possession. *May have a hard time returning to normal. *May be overpowered by Angelic Physiology or other holy powers. Known Users Gallery 454px-Illidan_Stormrage_Raneman.jpg|Illidan Stormage (Warcraft) the Demon Hunter who absorbs the demonic powers of the Skull of Gul'dan Dante_Lucifer.jpg|Lucifer is christianity's greatest demon Azazel_by_jdillon82.jpg|Only the best tactian and strategist in the army Mira.jpg|Mirajane (Fairy Tail) uses take over magic to take the appearance, abilities and powers of a demonic being which is called Satan Soul. Buer.gif|Buer, the 10th spirit, who teaches "Moral and Natural Philosophy" (Dictionnaire Infernal). Fanoxean Book.jpg|Fanoxean (The Young Guardians)! Astaroth.jpg|Astaroth Bael.jpg|Baal Category:Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Physiology Category:Evil power Category:Magical Arts Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Demonic Powers